


杰佣【夜晚蓋上的棉被】

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 杰佣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *短小*打all佣是因為這一系列都是不同攻*本偽溫馨是作者亂編的*無邏輯*不喜勿看





	杰佣【夜晚蓋上的棉被】

**Author's Note:**

> *短小  
> *打all佣是因為這一系列都是不同攻  
> *本偽溫馨是作者亂編的  
> *無邏輯  
> *不喜勿看

杰佣【夜晚蓋上的棉被】

暴風雨來臨，雷雨交加  
漆黑的天空閃過一道雷，過不久便來一聲響雷  
房間的園丁拉開窗簾，暗自思考著花園的花朵是否安好  
噹一噹一噹  
同一時間，大廳的老鍾敲著一點的鍾聲，一遍一遍的傳遍整個莊園角落  
很可怕。  
這是奈布想到的唯一一個詞  
其實在下大雨時他就去開燈了，但不知為何，不管他開幾次，檯燈都沒辦法開啟  
是斷電了吧？  
他縮回床單裡，用棉被遮住自己全身  
害怕打雷不是一個刺客該有的習慣  
因該說，雨天是一個刺殺順利的天氣  
落下的雨水能沖淡血跡又或是一些蛛絲馬跡，雷聲則能掩蓋住腳步聲和呼喊聲  
但奈布不是害怕打雷，而是以前對他而言是好事的聲音  
這不是戰後後遺症給與的症狀  
連他自己都不清楚，每次早晨他睜開眼時，自己的睡衣總會被撩到胸前，原本凹陷的乳頭紅腫不堪的立著  
他也想過是否是自己的睡姿太不雅觀所造成的  
直到一天起床，覺得胸口腫痛而拉開睡衣時，他才驚覺不對  
他的雙乳被紅色的細線各綁上兩個蝴蝶結防止縮回乳暈裡，胸口濕黏的好像沾上些什麼  
他不可能在身上帶那種東西的  
他開始熬夜，想看看到底是誰做這種齷齪的事  
但才決心抓犯人的當天晚上，他就無緣無故的睡著，起來後已經被對方侵犯完畢，脖子上帶著寵物項圈，雙乳依舊紅腫，被侵犯到脫出淺一些的肉壁外處也被紅線綁個小巧的蝴蝶結  
發生了什麼？!他完全沒記憶  
到了第二天晚上，他依舊被侵犯的體無完膚，早上還是連結著鬧鐘的按摩棒把他操上高潮喚醒的  
過了三天，每天晚上的玩法都不一樣，第四天時，他是完好的起身，只是已經有些熟爛的後穴濕滑的散發一股草藥味  
但唯一不變的事，那個人會在完事後幫他蓋上被子  
因此，他開始害怕雷聲會隱藏外頭的風吹草動，黑暗會給與不肖者偽裝  
他伸出一根手指點上地面，多年的歷練讓他鍛鍊出敏銳的觸覺  
只要摸著地板，他就能分便出走路的聲響  
已經一點半了，這個時間是不會有人來的  
但奈布一直在等  
當時針確實劃向六時，地面終於有點響動了  
那是皮鞋踏在毛毯上的聲音  
是誰？  
奈布在黑暗中豎起耳朵  
他是多麼希望是裘克那個傻蛋又在夢遊  
但事沒如他意，那個腳步聲來到他的房門前，然後停下  
奈布抓緊握在手中的小刀，躲進棉被中閉上眼  
門開了  
一道閃電披下，閃過那人笑的惡劣的臉  
奈布還是緊閉上眼，全身不住顫抖  
那個人走近他，停下  
奈布縮在被子裡一團，他能感覺到這人並不會傷他的命  
棉被被掀開，他被一雙大手穩穩拖住放到枕頭上  
框噹!  
金屬的刀具滑落地面，激起一陣回聲  
奈布幾乎被嚇出一身冷汗，但身為刺客，他依舊像熟睡般閉著眼  
那人似乎是撿起了小刀，然後放到一旁的書架上  
過了幾秒後，那人開始動作了  
......  
忍受三次指奸所帶來的前列腺高潮，奈布已經精疲力竭了，他嗚咽一聲射出稀薄的液體後，依稀間感受那個人輕笑一聲，就拉上他承接四次潮吹的濕內褲給他穿上  
精液早就被空氣吹涼了，冰冷的貼上他還熱呼呼的肉棒上  
他今天穿的是一件白色輕薄內褲，不用想也猜的出濕透的內褲已經透出他肉棒的形狀  
那人輕輕帶上棉被給他蓋好，將他的手塞回棉被裡  
在迷糊間，他聽見熟悉的聲音從頭上傳來  
"晚安，我的小先生"


End file.
